


［杰森生贺］陶德先生，你的信送到！  (杰森中心/无cp/短篇/亲情向）

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 杰森回到家發現了有一大堆禮物，查清楚完這些禮物來自哪裡之後，有一封奇怪的信送到他的手上……





	［杰森生贺］陶德先生，你的信送到！  (杰森中心/无cp/短篇/亲情向）

杰森掏出锁匙插入门锁微微转动，花了收集情报2天收集情报，拼火就2小时，现在他疲累的需要马上脱下一身臭汗味的衣服，躺上床上睡一天24小时，谁都不能吵醒他那种。

把头罩脱下，他一边解开枪套，一边自言自语地和家俬说话。

「你好啊，亲爱的家。」

「你好啊，亲爱的桌子——什么鬼？！」杰森睁大眼睛大叫，别无其他。 这是因为他的桌子上，堆了小山似的礼物盒，出于职业本能，他严重怀疑这是一堆炸药，或者其他危险性物品，甚至有可能是受害人的断肢。

脑海中快速列出各种可能性、各种嫌疑犯，一位或者几位有能力知道他的住址，并且不会惊动警报器的人物。

手机的震动打断了他的思考，警剔地盯着那堆礼物盒，离开它的几米范围外，杰森掏出手机看，说不定是来自幕黑手的威胁，结果发外发现他同一时间 收到好几条未读短信。

点开其中一条信息，那是来自罗伊的短讯，他挑眉看下内容。

『杰鸟，生日快乐！ 你收到我送给你的生日礼物吗？ 』

把视线停留在生日这个字眼，花了几秒的时间消化这一信息，然后看到手机右上角显示的时间为12点正。

即是8月16日0点。

——噢，原来今天是他生日。

除了罗伊之外，还收到星火、阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗等等的生日祝福。

确认好礼物是来自他们之后，他这才安心地将其中一份礼物盒拿起，黑色的礼物盒四四方方，只有手掌大。

当然在这之前，他有用机器扫瞄好，确认里面没有混入某些人的恶意，就随便拿一份礼物开始拆。

结果一打开，一道黑影飞快地弹出来，马上要弹到他的脸上。

「靠！」

杰森整个人都吓的往后弹跳一下，并反射性地抬起手，一拳打飞那黑影，黑影连同盒子嘭一声拍在墙面，然后缓缓地滑落到地面。

杰森仔细一看，那黑影原来是小丑玩具，那玩意还不甘寂寞发出声响，不断重复那一句话。

『提醒你又老一岁了，陶德。 』

「操！达米安！！！」

杰森愤怒叫喊，从那段录音就听得出这份礼物，或者称呼为恶作剧更为适合，总之就是来自达米安送的。

内心默默地把仇记下，咬牙切齿地继续拆礼物去，这次他很小心看寄件人都是谁，只是有部分礼物是没有写明，他只好拆有写明来自谁，只是他有些意外发现 有礼物居然是来自阿卡姆疯人院。

就例如哈莉，送的就是一柄大锤，很符合她的风格。

还有毒藤女，可能是被哈莉拉着要求去做，而礼物就是一棵植物，只不过他有些烦恼之后还要查查这是什么品种？

期盼不会散发什么奇怪花粉吧……

到最后有写明来源的礼物是阿福，他送的是几本书，他和阿福一直都有联络，他们有聊到和书有关的话题，这些应该都是阿福推介的书，一共有三 本《安娜.卡列尼娜》、《苏菲的世界》和《麦田里的守望者》。

这三本都是他的补书清单，感谢阿福，看来他可以等有空的时候再读读。

接下来的便没有写明来源的礼物，不过他看到有一把武士刀挺合他的意，风格挺像是刺客联盟，但刀锋更为锋利，能看出是一把名刀，如无意外应该 是塔利亚送的。

杰森无语地举起一套衣服看，因为那一套骚到爆炸的西装。 不但是粉红色，中间胸膛位置还是空的！ 这意味着他穿这件西装会露大胸！ 谁他妈的会穿这种衣服！

这不会是迪克送的吧？

虽然知道他大哥的衣服品味十分糟糕的可以，但……他的品味真的差到这样吗？ ！

杰森扶额转移下一份礼物，这份礼物并没有任务包装，只有大拇指大小的黑色U盘，他插入电脑确认好没有任何病毒之后，上面要他输入四位数字的密码，杰森挑 眉没有难度地转入数字。

『0816』

按入文件夹内，里面内容都是他要找的机密资料，大量的资金流动与不存在的工程项目，目标人物下一次货物的交接地点时间，有了这些他能休息一下再去踢烂某 些人的屁股了。

不过这是谁的？

就他所知，有能力做到又和他有关系的人就两位，芭芭拉和提姆。 不过前者应该不知道他需要这些资料，后者也以他过劳死的工作量也没这时间，那么是谁呢？

直到电脑弹出了一段讯息。

『亲爱的杰森，生日快乐！

来自芭芭拉，提姆和斯蒂芬妮』

杰森吹了一声口哨，原来是神谕和红罗宾两名黑客高手合作的礼物，倒是他没想到提姆还带上他女朋友斯蒂芬妮一起帮手。

愉快地把目光移去下一个目票，那是一将来自香港的明信片，背后写着生日祝福，还画了黑色的小蝙蝠。

当年不会说话读写的女孩卡珊德拉，现在都会寄明信片祝福他了，看样子黑蝙蝠在香港那边过的不错的样子。

然后又一本书，看包装和重量就知道是书了，但当他拆开看到书名的时候，想都没想就把书狠狠地扔在地上。

《勇敢面对吧！ 出柜的一百种方法！ 》

「谁他妈的是GAY了！！！」

杰森黑着脸嫌弃地拿起书，打开一页试图找出是谁送的，然后就看到第一页右下角，有蝙蝠女侠凯特和她女朋友芮妮的签名，甚至还写上 一句。

『如果你有这方面的问题，我永远都乐意听你诉说。 』

把骂人的话强行咽下去，杰森冷静一会儿后，才无奈地扶额，他深知对方是好意，但他哪里让对方误会他是GAY 呢？

接着到最后一份礼物，在众多礼物之中是最大的，但同时也是最扁的，看起来应该是画框，也许送的是什么名画吧？

结果杰森一拆开，眼瞳一缩，沉默地看着上面的画。

那绝对不是什么名画。

而是一幅画了某个家庭的全家照……

由左边顺着次序是达米安、姆、迪克、杰森、凯特、卡珊德拉、斯蒂芬妮和芭芭拉，而在他们前面中间放了一椅子，椅子上面坐着的是布鲁斯，当然 也没忘记阿福，阿福虽然和他们有一段距离，但站在最右边位置。

他们所有人都带上轻松的微笑。

他们所有人都各奔东西，根本就不可能有空整在一起。

杰森沉默地看着这幅画，不知道想什么，直到门钟声响起。

「叮当～」

他实在想不出在还有什么人在深夜出现，把门打开看到的是邮差，更是十分诡异。

在哥谭任务正常的工作早已停此服务才对，可邮差并没有任何加班的不满，笑咪咪问，「请问是陶德先生吗？你的信送到。」

「不，我不是。你找错地址了吧？」杰森打着哈欠，一本正经胡说八道回应，他虽然是姓陶德，但他租屋的时候用的是假名。

「是这样的，陶德先生你的邮件送到。」邮差无视杰森的话，拿出信件递给对方，「虽然现在只有一封，但这是你的信。」

说是信，倒不如说是生日卡，有生日蛋糕和气球的图案做装饰，上面只有简单的一句话，没有任何寄件人和寄件人的地址。

『杰森，生日快乐！ 感谢世界在这一天为我们带来了亲爱的你，你的存在是如此重要，别忘有许多人是爱着你的！ 』

「……这个是哪里来的信？」

「是来自异世界的信，先生。只要她们在宇宙的某个角落留言，之后我还会陆陆续续把信寄给你，要知道你的粉丝可是有很多人。」邮差微笑回答说，然后和 杰森道别离开，他走到某一个角落的影子里，抬头一看又是另一个世界。

在荒废的楼盘，有几条水泥柱祼露出生锈的钢根，邮差走到本该是门的位置，抬头看到靠坐在墙边，身穿一身盔甲，带着黑蓝色头罩的 男人，正手持枪械指着他。

邮差对此没有任何反应，倒是笑了笑不嫌其烦地重复，那句不知说了多少次的话语。

「请问是陶德先生吗？你的信送到。」


End file.
